Existing network protocols make an implicit assumption that a node's point of attachment to a network remains fixed, and that its network address identifies the network to which it is attached. Packets of information are sent to the node based in part on the node's network address.
A node may become a remote node by attaching to a separate network and communicating with its original network via telephone lines and other channels. However, if the remote node keeps its network address unchanged, its address will not reflect its new point of attachment. As a result, existing routing protocols would be unable to route packets of information to the node's new point of attachment.
Mobile routing protocols, however, do exist to define mobile functions that allow a node to change its point of attachment from one network to another without having to change its network address. Typically, to implement the mobile routing protocols, additional software needs to be loaded onto the remote node to enable the node to communicate with its original network without having to change its network address. As a result, a user is burdened with installing the mobile protocol software on their computer system and testing it to be sure it operates properly.